Unwanted Thanks
by KellzXCherryX
Summary: Traviling back home Sakura runs into someone that needs her help. Sakura wanting to help saves his life without knowing it Sasuke. Now Sasuke is going to give an unwanted thank you. Parings: Sassaku


Chapter One

I quickly ran through the forest trying to get back home to see all my friends. I was back from a two week mission and and glad that it was over. I was assigned to look after the Hokage of the Village hidden in the Stars. They had ordered me because I was strong and it was easy to go under cover as his girlfriend. The job had been easy and not hard to finish. But the down side was that I had to stay long enough to make sure he was not in any danger. "The only danger hes in, is to worry about his ego getting to big for his body" , said my inner self. I rolled my eyes and giggled. I had to agree completely with my inner self. The Hokage was use to being give whatever he wanted. I, of chores, did not give into that so easily. I showed his that not every one kissed the ground he walked on. At first he demanded that they changed me for someone els. But his advisers told him that I was perfect for the job. In the end he gave in and made the two weeks easier then I expected. I sighed and quicken my paste. It was getting dark and I knew I would have to stop to take a rest and find shelter. I looked around and saw a cave not so far in the distance. I ran towards it and looked inside. It was dark and something was off. I soon relished that the smell was off. It should have smelled like dirt and rocks. But it had an iron smell to it. Like blood had been shed here. I walked around in the darkness for a while until my eyes got use to the darkness. I could make out many shapes. But at the far end of the cave was a figure that was not a rock of some sort. "What is that?", asked my inner self. I had no idea but my ninja mood took over and I got into a defense position. I hissed. The body didn't more and I wondered if he/she was dead. I took in my surroundings and decided to go look for some wood to start a fire. I ran out the cave and looked for wood. I easily found some and ran back in. I started a fire with no problem. The orange light lit up most of the cave. I slowly got up and made my way to where the body was still lying there unmoving. As I got closer I saw that it was a male and that he was greatly injured. "No wonder he hasn't moved... he must be in great pain, if he can feel at all..", I said to my self. I quickly decided to heal him. Since I was a doctor (the best in the village) I could not just leave him here to die. I needled down beside him and put my hands on his chest. I pulled energy from him and put it back in. I saw that he had both his legs broken. His heard was at a very low rate. His lungs were having a hard time to breath because he had a poison that was meant to kill slowly and painfully. I could see that he was in great pain. I decided to take out the poison first. I put my hands on his chest and began to pump chakura into his chest. I made sure that as soon as my chakura was around the poison to pull it out. It was difficult because it seemed like it had been there for a couple of hours. The proses was hard and energy taking. After a while I was done with the lest lung and moved on to the right one. This one was a bit easier because I already knew where the poison was. When I was done with his lungs I loved on to his legs. I wondered who or what he had fought to get go badly injured. His bones in the lower part of his legs were completely broken and I had to re-build his bones. This was going to difficult. I had to use every last bit of chakura in my body to heal his legs. It took me a long time and by the time I was done it was pitch black outside. I sighed and lied down on the opposite side of the cave from him. I was so sleepy and tired that I didn't notice when started to move....

It was so dark and I couldn't feel my legs. As a matter of fact I couldn't feel anything except pain. The battle had been hard to win and it was only till the last minute that Orochimaru had put his guard down that I was able to hit him with a final blow that knocked him dead. I was able to crawl into this cave for shelter. Good thing no one saw that. The poison was still in my body and it was making it hard to breath. Time passed painfully slow and I passed out..... a couple hours or so went by from what I could tell. The pain had gone away and I could feel my legs. At first I thought I was dead but then I saw that I was still in the cave. There was a dim fire still burning and I could see that someone else was in the cave to. From the shape it was a female with... wait, pink hair?! I carefully sat up and got a better look at the girl laying across from me. She looked very familiar. She had a leaf protector headband. So she mush be a ninja. Why hasn't she awaken? I looked at her supplies and they were all medical tools. She must have been the one that healed me. That must have taken all her chakura and energy. I could not stay here and wait for her to awake. I tried to stand up but my legs were still numb and I was unable to walk. I sighed. With surprise she heard me and woke up. At first her eyes fluttered opened and she look around confused. When she saw me her eyes snapped fully alert. She jumped up and looked at me with a wary expression. Her eyes were the most beautiful color I had ever seen. They were bright emerald. And I finally relished why she look familiar. "Sakura...", I heard my self say. She looked confused and said, "How do you know my name? Who are you?"


End file.
